The Fallen Two
by Springerlight
Summary: Yoh is getting on alright.He's training hard. Anna's stricter than ever. Amidamaru can't help but worry for his 'partner? As things get dangerous, Amidamaru and Yoh find themselves confronting feelings they're both unused to. AmidamaruXYoh


**Chapter One: Of Shadows and blades.**

**Me: Wow, this took longer than it was suposed to...**

**Yami: Well....You lost it, *cough* so you thought *cough***

**Me: Hm? Are you sick Yami?**

**Yami: W-wha? Why would I b-.....yeyeah.....er...just get on with it so I can go back to hugging my light.**

**-Yugi comes in holding a blanket- Yami?**

**Yami: YugiiI!...**

**Er.....back to...y-yeah...**

**Yugi: Er.....Sprigger doesn't own Shaman King...or us...?**

**..That'll do.**

Yoh was tired. Actually that was an understatement, he was exausted. Anna's new training resume was taking more of a toll on him than he'd planned to let it. Even Ren had noticed the increase in struggle the future shaman king was facing. Though he'd never admit to something like caring.

Said headphone-wearing brunette was now leaning back against a bench. Wet towel covering his eyes as his head lolled back, almost as if he was asleep. Amidamaru, as always, was hovering beside Yoh's side. His trained eyes watched as Yoh's chest raised and then fell again in an attempt to regain his breath. The ex-samurai was so concentrated on watching Yoh's chest rise and fall that he was suprised when Yoh's arm was suddenly raised in front of his face.

"Can you tell me what time it is?"

Amidamaru frowned at the device linked around Yoh's wrist. After an incident with the tv, Yoh had told him what all the electronical devices and new things did, to avoid any more....destruction. Searching his memory he recalled it was a watch. Now, how to read it.... It took about three minutes,but he workd it out.

"F-five, Th-thirteen?"

When Yoh shot up suddenly Amidamaru thought he'd made a mistake, but as he watched the boy run towards the house, towel now discarded against the side of the bench, he realised why the poor guy was running. It was because of on person. Anna.

Her newest training resume required the use of several more ankle weights, as well as that he had to be back by five pm everytime. It was also known that Anna's punishments had become more....abusive as her patience with her fiance ran out. As Amidamaru followed Yoh he could just imagine that the boy was regretting his choice to spar with Ren over the long weekend. He could just imagine how tired the boys muscles must've been. Either way, both knew that he was now. In deep trouble.

"Your late."

The direct statement was followed up by a harsh slap across the face, delievered by no other than Anna. She then stood back, arms folded, as if she was expecting her gaze to do more damage than anything she could, and probabaly would've said. She wasn't impressed, it was all taking way too long. Yoh was supposed to hurry, get strong, and become the shaman king. He wasn't supposed to stay the same happy go lucky kid forever. She sent him to bed without dinner and when his expression lightened somewhat, she reminded him it would only be one of the many.

Yoh trudged up the stairs in silence, apparently lost in thought, from what Amidamaru guessed. Anna went out to eat and left the two vertually alone. Yoh didn't even notice when he tripped up the last steps. When he reached th door he opened it and stood to the side, now smiling at Amidamaru.

"After you."

Amidamaru smiled at the jesture and then watched as Yoh wandered over to the bed, falling asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. Well, he just made it to the bed in truth. He completely missed the pillow. Amidamaru sighed mostly to himself and went over, moving Yoh onto the bed properly. (AN/ Not with his head off the bed XD)

When Yoh mumbled something Amidamaru feared he had woken him up. He waited in silence for a few seconds but realised he was still asleep. Amidamaru cast his gaze around the room. He was able to sleep, but he found it really wasn't nessessary and tonight, he found he was restless. Deciding that a trip to Monument hill wouldpossible calm him if he found the other ghosts and talked with them. He spared one final glance at the sleeping form on the bed, before he left.

He didn't know that his leaving would in some way, lead up to the pain Yoh would face. Then again, Neither did Yoh.

**End-**

**Yugi: You can't do that!**

**........Fine...**

Yoh woke up with a start. He was suprised to find it was still dark. As his eyes ajusted to the lack of lght, he couldn't work out what had woken him up. Screaming Anna? No. Burning house? No. Monstorous cheeseburger-...No. Pulling his blanket up closer to his chin he shivered. It was so cold. The breeze that came through the window- Wait...Window? That was supposed to be closed. Even as forgetful as he appeared, he knew he'd closed it. It wasn't the biggest of his worries however, as he instinctively rolled off the bed, taking his sheets with him. His instinct had probabaly saved his life.

At least that's what he decided as he gazed at the knife now embedded in the pillow he'd been lying on.

"Damn."

His uninvited guest hissed before golden eyes locked with Yoh's own. Still fully adjusting to the light he swore he saw a twisted smile on the mans face before he dodged a second swipe.

Kicking out in suprise caught his intruder in the gut, but also succeeded in tripping on the blanket and stumbling into the drawer. Before he could recover, a searing pain shot through his right shoulder and he let out a choked cry of pain. The blade went right through his shoulder.

"H-hey, can't this wait until the tournament?"

Yoh managed to bite out the words, but at the stake of the breath he had left. He had shifted over slightly and now leant against the wall.

Getting no reply from the man? He guessed... He decided that the most likely case was this competitor didn't intend to keep it in the ring. With the hand that his own blood wasn't currently trailing down, he fumbled around against the wall trying to reach the kendo stick he knew he'd left somewhere there. When he heard the sound of another blade being drawn he did the thing his whole being called for him to do. He called for Amidamaru.

*************Yah~****************

Amidamaru was talking with a spirit from his own era when he heard Yoh's call. To say 'heard' wasn't exactly right, but he felt it resound throughout his mind. Without hesitation he dropped the conversation, appolagising and saying he'd continue later.

The spirit gave him a strange look before breaking out into a grin. "Ah, that's alright, I understand. You've got one of those."

Not questioning what the other meant he left the hill. He prayed softly in his mind that Yoh was fine and was just calling to check that he was still around. His heart told him he was foolish to assume something like that, but he'd prefer being a fool to seeing what he saw when he came through the window. It was Yoh. But that wasn't what was wrong. He was lying against a wall, one arm desparately clutching a broken kendo stick, whilst the other held over his eye, apparently having to choose between stemming the flow of blood coming from his shoulder and covering his eye, the eye took precidence.

The form looming over the weak looking figure was what made Amidamaru boil over with rage.

"Yoh!"

That very same rage, it vanished the moment his eyes met Yoh's single one, even more so when Yoh gave him a bright smile.

Naturally the ex-samurai's entrance had been noticed by more than just Yoh and Yoh's attacker uttered a curse before he simply vanished. At least, that's how it appeared until Amidamaru caught the sound of the garden gate swinging shut.

"-maru....."

Amidamaru shot to Yoh's side and with some hesitation attempted to prop the boy up against himself. In the dim light he could just make out Yoh's expression. His eyes half lidded, a loose smile on his face.

"Yoh, I'm so sorry, I should have-"

He was cut off as Yoh raised a hand and his smile was directed towards him this time. Yoh's skin was cold, and Amidamaru guessed at least half of that was because of the open window, he'd been attacked, and yet he was smiling. Amidamaru couldn't comprehend it, he'd been with Yoh for....well, he'd honestly forgotten, yet, he was always suprised by the boy. He noticed the boy loosing conciousness and a pain shot through his chest at his next words.

"-Maru...You really came."

**Yugi: You did it!**

**Me: Yes~~**

**Yami: Only took you...what,......three weeks?**

**Me: T.T true....**

**Yugi: Yami, you're just moody because she hasn't put up our story!**

**Yami: and?**

**Me: Er......I'm sorry...**

**Yugi: -hugs Yami to distract him- It's alright. I know you'll be really nice to me, right?**

**Me: Er...**

**Yugi: You will won't you?**

**Me: Er...s-sure! Uh....Tune in for the next chapter. Please R&R **


End file.
